Amizade
by CamyMJ
Summary: Ah, sim. Eles não diziam, mas todos sabiam que se amavam. [AAML]


Capítulo Único

Ele nunca acordou tão rápido. Ash simplesmente pulou da cama, sem nem pensar em preguiça ou minutos a mais, oh não. O dia prometia demais para se permitir ficar cansado. O dia prometia demais para conter a animação.

- Ash? – Brock perguntou sonolento quando este o acordou.

- Vamos, vamos, vamos Brock! Acorda, a gente tem que continuar.

Brock começou a rir e se espreguiçou.

- Boa sorte em acordar a Dawn – mas Ash já tinha ido para o quarto da amiga.

Ela dormia tranquilamente, perdida em seus mais belos sonhos com o menino de cabelos arroxeados que andava povoando seus sonhos. Ele estava perto, talvez perto demais, mas ela não se importava. Estavam se aproximando, prontos para o beijo apaixonado com o qual ela vinha sonhando há tempos. E então, a voz errada chamou seu nome. Ela tentou ficar no sonho, tentou não ser tragada de volta à realidade, porém era tarde demais. Ela já estava acordada, encarando o amigo de cabelos arrepiados com vontade de matá-lo. Justo na hora em que beijaria Paul!

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!

Depois de muita briga, raiva e tapas, todos caminhavam a caminho de Cerulean. Misty estivera fora de alcance, sempre ocupada com suas apresentações e batalhas e todas as coisas que eram mais importantes do que eles. Por Ash estariam correndo, mas Pikachu e seus amigos tentavam conter a ansiedade do moreno.

- Estamos chegando? – perguntou pela milésima vez.

- Quê que tem em Cerulean que você tá tão ansioso, hein? – Dawn perguntou com uma sobrancelha erguida.

- Batalha – ele respondeu apenas, mas todos sabiam que mentia.

Ash não planejava se declarar – não havia essas palavras entre eles – apenas queria poder ficar um pouco com a amiga, rir, aproveitar a presença dela e, enfim, apenas curtir a amizade de longa data. A amizade… especial que compartilhavam. Não demoraram a chegar – Verídian era próxima à cidade desejada – e diminuíram a velocidade. Ash estava começando a ficar nervoso, sem ter realmente certeza de como agir. Será que ela sentira sua falta? Será que estava como da última vez que a vira? Será que tinha mudado? Será que ele ainda poderia abraçá-la? As perguntas rodavam em sua mente e ele não encontrava nenhuma resposta.

Foi Brock quem tocou a campainha. Ash ainda tremia e sua mão suava. Violet atendeu à porta com o maior dos sorrisos.

- Ash! Brock! Como é bom ver vocês por aqui! – ela abraçou a ambos. – E essa linda menina, quem é?

- Sou Dawn – se apresentou a sorridente morena.

- Prazer, Dawn.

Eles entraram. O ginásio continuava o mesmo e ele sorriu. Sentira falta do ambiente acolhedor.

- Ah! Como é bom ver vocês! – Dayse e Lily também os abraçaram.

Ash começou a olhar por trás dela, mordendo nervosamente o lábio inferior. Mas ele não conseguiu evitar o sorriso que sempre invadia seu rosto ao pensar nela. Foi com esse sorriso perdido que ele a viu. Voltando de cabelos molhados e vestido branco de praia. O biquíni vermelho era mais do que aparente.

Misty paralisou ao vê-lo. Todos os outros simplesmente desapareceram. Não percebeu Brock ou a menina linda que o acompanhava. Não percebeu as irmãs que encaravam a cena com um sorriso malicioso. Ela se perdeu na risada comprimida pelos dentes brancos. Ela se perdeu no olhar travesso que sempre esteve presente no rosto amado. Não pensou antes de sair correndo e jogar seus braços ao redor do pescoço dele. Havia muito tempo para se pensar mais tarde, longe dali.

Ele a envolveu com seus braços e a girou no lugar. Eles começaram a rir, se perdendo no sentimento maravilhoso de estarem novamente juntos. Ele a colocou no chão e enterrou seu rosto no pescoço perfumado. Ela o apertou entre seus braços fortes, como se jamais fosse permitir que ele fosse para longe novamente. Ele estava mais alto do que ela.

- Você cresceu! – ela disse após vários minutos.

Ele se separou dela, mas preferia ter ficado preso naquele abraço mais do que necessário.

- Não fui o único – sorriu.

- Hey, também existo! – Brock reclamou com um sorriso.

Misty corou e se jogou nos braços do amigo mais velho.

- Eu sei disso – sussurrou no ouvido dele – quase morri de saudades de vocês.

Ele a estreitou em seus braços. Também sentira falta de sua ruivinha.

- E você, quem é? – perguntou assim que se soltou do abraço de Brock.

- Sou Dawn – ela sorriu e estendeu a mão, que logo foi apertada pela ruiva sorridente.

Ela parecia brilhar de tão feliz que estava. Nem conseguia acreditar que seus amigos realmente estavam ali… que Ash estava ali. Ele olhou malicioso para a ruiva, que percebeu o olhar e riu, batendo-lhe no ombro.

- Vou trocar de roupa, já volto.

- Precisa não, fica assim – ele piscou malicioso e ela riu, batendo-lhe novamente no ombro.

Dawn observou a cena com um olhar malicioso.

- Hmmm. Quanta perversão, Ash!

- Eu? Nunca – negou ele, solene.

Todos desataram a rir. O caso entre Ash e Misty não era exatamente secreto.

A ruiva não demorou a descer – usando um short branco e uma blusa amarela – e eles foram para a sorveteria. Apenas eles, Misty, Ash, Brock e, é claro, Dawn.

A ruiva se divertiu com as brincadeiras do amigo mais velho e Dawn parecia ser legal. Não sentira perigo nela, conhecia quando uma menina estava apaixonada. Não se demoraram no passeio, já era quase noite.

- Então, acho que eu preciso de um banho – Ash falou pensativo.

- Eu te mostro o caminho – Misty sorriu maliciosa.

Todos sabiam que Ash não precisava de um guia pelo ginásio, mas fingiram que não sabiam do romance secreto. Misty e Ash caminharam calmamente um ao lado do outro até sumirem de vista. Quando estavam longe o suficiente, Ash a puxou para si e a prendeu contra a parede.

- Finalmente a sós – ele sorriu; os olhos fixos nos lábios carnudos.

- Eu senti sua falta – ela admitiu, prendendo seus lábios ao redor do pescoço dele.

Ash tomou os lábios conhecidos com saudade, paixão, amor. Eles nunca disseram as palavras – isso não fazia o estilo dos dois –, mas a atração era inevitável. Ele sentiu o gosto com o qual sonhara tantas e tantas vezes. Abraçou-a pela cintura, querendo nunca mais soltar a ruiva que sempre levava no coração. Misty suspirou durante o beijo nostálgico e eles se separaram para pegar um ar. Mas a saudade era muita para que ficassem separados por muito tempo. Eles se encararam nos olhos, rindo. O segredo nem tão secreto deles era deliciosamente saudoso. Ela o beijou novamente. Ash sorriu enquanto a levantava e a girava. Ah, sim. Eles não diziam, mas todos sabiam que se amavam.


End file.
